Lord of Spirits
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Some promises must never be broken. Some traditions should never be changed. Or so Rikuo realizes upon meeting a group of demons more powerful than any Nurarihyon before them. What is their goal? And why is their leader such a womanizer? Narutoxharem! Now rated M for Lemon and language and certain...themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have just discovered a brilliant new anime! That name of that anime is...NURARIHIYON NO MAGO! Seriously, where the hell has this anime been all this time! It's awesome! I won't spoil it for those of you who've yet to read/see it, but suffice it to say that it involves demons, and a LOT of 'em! Which got me to thinking...why not cross it over with the nine demons we all know and love in the Naruto-verse? That's right...**

**...IMA TALKIN' 'BOUT THE BIJU!**

_It seems the trash has come out to play..._

_~Naruto._

**Ulimtatum**

A long time ago, people feared demons.

There was a man, who led the tumultuous horde of demon warriors. Many people called him the supreme commander of the demons. In other words they called him the great great master of all monsters, and ghosts...

_...Nurarihiyon_

Nura Rikou.

Grandson of the Nurahiyon, that is to say, the lord of all things demon. In his human form, he was plain, if determined. In his night form, when his demon blood awoke, when he became what he was meant to be, he was truly a force to be reckoned with. Bearing shocking silver black hair, and eyes the color of blood, he was truly a magnificent man to behold.

And now he was here, overlooking a river, in a place he'd never been before. It was pretty enough, he supposed. He could hear the crows crying, filling the night with a harsh melody of chirping and cawing_. _He stared across the water's surface, eyes wide, mouth set in a grim line. There was precious little in this world_-demon or otherwise-_capable of

He was looking at a man. But not just any man. A demon.

In placement of his his ears, a pair of orange_-orange-_kitsune ears jutted just out of the yellow mane that was his hair. And if that weren't odd enough, if the savaged state of his black and crimson attire were not enough, there were the _tails._

_Nine of them._

The nine tails of orange fur emerging from just above his backside. They coiled about him, as if sensing his distress. He raised his hands and Rikou saw that they had become claws the fingernails having sharpened themselves into razor sharp edges. He stared at them, at this man in the red shihakusho, and he wondered at him. Who was he? Who, was this mysterious entity who stood before him, who had called him to this place, at this hour, at this night?

And now he was here_-wherever here was-_in the prescence of some strange fox-human hybrid. Acting on some instinct he wasn't sure of, Rikou took a small step foward. The demon blinked at him then, scrutinizing him with eyes of harsh, slitted crimson.

"You came." When he spoke, the words emerged as little more than a sigh. "I wasn't expecting you to honor my summons so soon, let alone tonight." He uncrossed his arms, removing them from the voluminous sleeves that were his kimono. His mouth opened, only to snap shut with an audible click. He gathered himself, squaring his shoulders as he squinted at Rikuo, the expression leaving him looking oddly foxlike.

His ears twitched.

"You're Nura Rikou, aren't you." It was not a question. It was a statement, spoken between two individuals_-two demons-_of incredible power. The only difference here was that one of them was merely a quarter demon, and could only assume his true form at night. The other, was a full-fledged-demon. His purpose and origin unknown. Ruby red eyes glinted in the darkness; a scintilating shade of scarlet shone in warning; because he was not to be trifled with.

"And what if I am?" Somewhat bemused by the tone of the elder demon, the Nurarihiyon shouldered his blade.

"If you are, then I would speak with you." A flash of silver in the moonlight as the kitsune clenched its claws together. "If you are not, well...you wouldn't be standing here if I knew you were not him; if I knew you are not the one I seek." He smiled then, a paper thin grimace in the darkness. "Thankfully, that is not the case.

"My name is Naruto." The demon resumed, directing his gaze toward the sky, toward the eerie full moon hanging over their heads. "My surname does not matter. Suffice it to say I wish to speak with you on this night, grandson of the Nurarihiyon. I will speak to you of a matter of great importance, and you, will listen to me, just as the leader of the Eighty-Eight Demon Gods of Shikoku listened to my proposition."

"And what might that be?"

Naruto grinned, exposing sharpened canines.

"I too, have my own horde, Nura Rikou." A pause. "We call ourselves...the Biju. We have existed since times long past, before the your grandfather, the first Nurarihiyon ever existed. When he first dreath breath, my kind were already ancient in the ways of this world. We have walked its roads and forests, we have swam in its seas, flown in its sky for as long as we can remember. Now, it seems things are beginning to change once more. It's all very interesting." The blond grinned widely with a smile that truly did make Nurarihyon believe he was a kitsune.

"As is your tumultuous horde." he finished. "You've gathered quite the interesting bunch, I must say."

Rikuo allowed himself a smile, the first real smile he'd worn since coming here, to the outskirts of the city. He'd had his suspicions, but the kitsune's words confirmed it. Ah, it was going to be like that, then. _Good._ The last thing he wanted was a fight with one of the Nine. Kitsune were seldom and rare, even in this age, and the crimson tails that he held only served as to further confirm his identity.

"Have you come all this way to join us, then?"

"No." The word shattered all pretence. "I am here to warn you, _Nurarihiyon._ Should this world begin to change in such a way that I do not approve, we will meet again. And if that day comes to pass, which I suspect it might, I will challenge you." He turned, presenting the spiky-haired demon with his full profile. "We will compete, you and I, for the title that is the Lord of All Spirits.

"Until then, Farewell."

With that, he disappeared in a spool of flame.

Leaving Nura Rikou to wonder at the enemy he'd just made.

**A/N: And there you have it! Naruto/Kurama is the leader of the nine Bijju! I really feel sorry for anyone who decides to screw with these guys, least of all the Eighty-Eight Demons of Shikoku. They're gonna be in for a fight, ladies and gentlemen! Who knows, we might even see the Jyuubi pop up in this fic, tho I have no idea how I'm going to work that in lol.**

**Basically, I've given Naruto and co a bit of an arc in this story, given the fact that most of them are demons. Hope you've studied up on your folklore of those japanese creatures! Sorry if this short, but the next chapter shall be much, much MUCH longer! Also, I support the pairing that is RikuoxTsurara!**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Spindle

**A/N: Wahahaha! I have returned to the updating scene! I am updating my fics alphabetically, but I shall make an exception for this one. I've really gotten into the Nurarihyon no Mago series as a whole, though the anime and manga are both equally funny and amusing to watch and read. **

_My tumultuous horde...is not to be trifled with._

_~Namikaze Naruto._

**Spindle**

"Flowers bloom sevenfold and eightfold, but the kerria laments, for not a single fruit does it bear." Naruto murmured to himself as he approached the Namikaze compound. It was here he and his tumultuous horde resided, protected by the natural fortification that was Mt. Kurama. Quite ironic considering he'd once housed a beast by the very same name. That is, before he'd become the beast himself. As had several others.

He'd delivered his ultimatum to the Nura clan. All that remained was their inevitable reaction. That, and a night of merrymaking with his wives. The title of Demon Lord had its perks, after all. He'd have to send his children to bed early...

"Papa!"

Namikaze Naruto, former human and Supreme Commander of the Nine Beasts of Japan looked up as a young voice called his name. A child. She wore a dazzling white kimono so much unlike his own; the brilliant colors contrasting harshly against his own scarlet shihakusho yet completing her cream-colored skin quite nicely. Dark, brown hair, shaded a face from which pale orbs shone. She clutched a doll in one hand and a comb in the other, but she dropped both now in her haste as she rushed toward him, glomming his leg, the only part of him she could reach.

"I missed you!" she cried.

Naruto laughed; he was always happy to see his youngest daughter. He'd fathered many offspring during his long lifetime but she was by far his favorite. She alone held a special place in his heart, one only a select few beyond his nine wives were capable of reaching. And so it was that he wondered why her eyes shone with fresh tears.

"Is something wrong, Hanabi?" he asked.

"Mommy missed you." His daughter murmurred quietly,

Naruto tittered softly.

"And I'll be sure to tell her how much I missed her.

The young girl looked up at her father with pale, lavender eyes brimmig with utter adoation; eyes that were so much alike those of her mother. His blood flowed rich and thick through her veins, the blood of a yokai and a human. The blood of a half demon. He couldn't help but smile at the thought as he tousled the child's hair. Hanabi was the youngest of his offspring and by far, the most impressionable. It stood to reason that she did not know any better than to wait for him at the mansion's entrance.

Her tiny hand clutched at his as he led her inside.

"Welcome home, master." They bowed before him as one, inclining their heads in reverence for their lord returned. The kitsune grinned as he passed thm by. Unlike Nura Rikuou he was not constrained by the phases of both sun and moon. He'd cast aside his humanity long ago alongside his weakness, as had each of his comrades. He was their Supreme Commander. Their leader. They looked to him for guidance, and in turn for such a benevolet leadership, he relied upon them for their loyalty.

One day, someday soon, that would change. On that day, they would challenge the Nura Clan for supremacy of all things demonic. But today was not that day. Today, there was merriment to be made, and forces to be gathered for the coming storm. Merriment came first of course. That was always prevalent. Such were his thoughts, as he pushed the rice paper panel aside, only to find himself confronted by the man on the other side of the door. Sabaku no Gaara inclined his head slightly as Naruto passed him by: they were old friends, the two of them, no need for formalities between them. The Nine had lived long lives as humans even before they became one with the demons sealed inside them, though the former Kazekage seemed to have suffered little in that area; having already become a full demon after his resurrection at the hands of Chiyo When his once deadly demon Shukaku was extracted from within him.

He much rather preferred his old outfit, though he did little to conceal the ears or raccoon tail sprouting from his back. Like Naruto, he'd readily accepted his inner demon over the year and was his most trusted general despite technically being the weakest of the Nine. Their friendship had endured the test of time however, and while Naruto was cordial at best with Han and Bee, he and Gaara_-alongside Utakata,-_were fast friends. Only his relationship with Fuu and Yugito surpassed the friendship they shared.

"Are we going to war?" his right-hand man asked casually as his leader breezed past, depositing Hanabi in the arms of an awaiting maid.

"Not yet, Gaara." Naruto soothed. "I just delivered the ultimatum. I have no intention of making war unless provoked."

"Bee won't be happy to hear that," Gaara mused as he fell into step alongside him. "He'll probably compose something." Both men cringed at the thought. Demonhood had done precious little to change his horrific enka-rapping sessions. Immortality had actually done very little to change any of them. They simply accepted their new existence and moved on. Tobi and his eternal tsukiyomi were a thing of the past now a threat suffered only in their nightmares. Though the man certainly had fucked up their reality a bit thanks before they somehow managed to split the Juubi back into its nine halves...

Naruto had only to steal a glance back at Hanabi, still wriggling uncomfortably in the maid's arms as she was led away, to be reminded of that fact. There were some things that simply could not be undone. The Juubi's unchekced rampage had caused the death of thousands in their time, permanently corrupting entire plots of land. Even then, its tainted chakra was partially responsible for the ressurgence of all kinds of ghastly ghouls and spirits. Now, though separated once more, those apparitions remained, phantoms of the past amidst the many demons and demi-gods haunting Japan. Many good men and women had become demons on that day of fateful days, just as many of them were now part of Naruto's tumultuous horde.

Juat as this Hanabi was not the same Hyuuga of all those years ago. She was merely named in honor of her, and within good reason. Over the years the Hyuuga bloodline had been passed down to the Onymoji over the course of several centuries. And of course, Naruto, being a demon and whatnot, naturally took an interest in the affairs of his enemies and their ancestors. In essence, the kitsune gone and bedded the great great great great _GREAT _grandaughter of the only Hyuuga ever to confess her love to him, the one Hyuuga who'd chosen to die as a mortal and pass onto the afterlife. He almost envied her that fate. Almost, but not quite.

There were certain...benefits, to possesing demon blood and eternal youth.

"I assume you'll be hosting another sake-drinking contest." Gaara sighed, recognizing the familair gleam in his master's eye.

Naruto grinned.

"You know me too well, Gaara."

"And I suppose you expect me to keep you abreast of Yugito-chan's condition?" the one-tailed demon asked, hooded eyes narrowing.

"If its not too much trouble."

"Not at all."

The redhead clasped his arm and shook as their paths diverged, with Gaara headed toward the nursery and Naruto, the outer yard. Already the kitsune could hear the voices of his many children, cooing in laughter and joyful wonder as they scurried about with their playmates. He almost envied them their innocence. But there was a certain reward that came with being mature. One that also came with having nine wives, four of which were here to attend to him now after such a long, uneventful day.

Naruto shook his head; though he knew his commanders thirsted for battle, the time was not yet ripe. But Gaara was patient and so too, was he. Yugito would be giving birth to twins any day now, and that was merely another reason to drink and make merry; to celebrate the coming storm and the chaos that was certain to come. Assuming Fuu didn't outdrink him first. She'd certainly done so on their wedding night. Shion was also a force to be reckoned with when intoxicated, though thankfully the former priestess had yet to conceive a second child under him since the awakening of her demon blood, unlike the former , then there was always the matter of Mei and Amaru to consider...something about the redheads and sake often ended in disaster for him. And sex. Lots and lots of sex.

_Let them the Nura and the Shikoku have play war,_ he thought to himself as he raised a full sake cup to his lips and flung back the door separating him from his family. _We will be waiting._

**A/N: Been awhile, hasn't it? I changed around the bit with Hanabi, making her a child of Naruto as opposed to Hinata;s sister. Hope you don't mind! It seems most of the Naruto cast has survived into the twenty-first century with only a few exceptions and Naruto's got quite the harem going on, as I hinted at already with Yugito being PREGNANT. And then there's the matter of Hagoromo, being the loveable little bitch we all know, and possibly popping up in the future...Hehehehe...I just LOVE breaking the fourth wall...**

**Anyway...I've built Naruto quite a family an one helluva harem as we'll see next chapter...**

**So...review, Would you kindly? Here's a preview for you in return!**

_"You've done well for yourself in my abscence."_

_The voice sent a cold jolt of fear down Naruto's spine. One he quickly suppressed. It would not bode well for him to show fear to his enemy. In a battle between Yokai such an act all but guaranteed death. Still, he could not deny the ice in his veins as turned to face her._

_He recognized that tone at once. He recognized her at once. Those dark, raven locks, lofting around a heart-shaped face. Eyes of the blackest nights. Skin of the palest of pale nearly ashen in its complexion. This was not her true form, of course. She'd taken on this body as her host in order to sustain herself. He strongly suspected said host was none other than Nura Rihan's first and former wife, Yamabuki Otome. That she would claim such a form sickened him; even more so than her choice of attire: she wore some sort of schoolgirl uniform; as though she were deliberately mocking the life of the former host._

_"Hagoromo Kitsune." her name tasted like a curse on his lips, just as she'd cursed the Nura clan all those years ago. He made no move to embrace her as she approached nor did he return those soft affections. She was kin to him, and that was all that kept him from striking her down. He'd sworn never to lay a hand on younger siblings, but the very sight of her repulsed him. He felt unclean merely by allowing her to exist whereas he'd once loved her with such passion, he'd have died in her defense. That was then. This was now._

_Now now that she was back he wanted her out of his sight, out of his home, out of his life. She was a plauge upon their kind; if there was ever a black sheep amongst kitsune-a rather ridiculous saying when one gave it proper thought-then it was the woman standing before him._

_"It's been such a long time, Naruto-nii." she practially purred, leaning in to press her lips agains this, caging his upper lip between them as one would a helpless bird. Naruto recoiled violently, his blood screaming at the sudden intrusion. The violation. Memories of moonlight nights flickered through his mind; nights of heated passion; nights when they were young and innocent and ignorant in the ways of the world, when the world was yet young. Before the reckoning. Before the betrayal. Fury flickered in his eyes, staining them a hideous magenta._

_"Not nearly long enough, little sister." The venom in his words held such strength that the normally unflinchable woman actually recoiled. "I thought the Onmyoji sealed you away."_

_Hagoromo pouted._

_"Is that all you have to say to me after all this time, brother?" she looked on ther verge of tears but only just. Yet another facade, another play on words, to gain his favor. He'd fallen for such a ruse when he was young once, but no more. He was no longer ruled by his passions, though his nine wives would most certainly claim otherwise. He felt nothing for the woman standing before him; nothing save cold fury and_

_"Now that you mention it, I do have one more thing to say to you."_

_"Oh?" Her slender brow arched in interest. "What might that be?"_

_"Leave."_

_"Father, who is this?"_

_Naruto bristled._

_"Get inside, Hanabi."_

_Too late._

_Hagoromo locked eyes with the girl, pinnioning her with a gaze._

_"And you even have a family..._

_"Leave, sister."_

_"Do I have to?" Hagoromo purred. "And here I was so anxious to meet my young niece and nephews-_

_**"!"**_

_Naruto moved effortlessly and suddenly, bringing his elbow around hard. His first swat knocked Hagoromo off his feet. Naruto followed her, weaponless, but with his fingers curled in vicious claws. He raised his hand again, this time for a blow that would rip the kitsune's head off._

_Before the Kyuubi could bring down his arm, though, Hoagoromo's hand snaked out and plucked the skin on the back of his neck. With a sharp yank, she hauled him back so hard that Hanabi wondered if her father's head might separate from his shoulders. Snarling, Naruto spun and launched himself at his sister. She brought her free arm around and smacked him across his face with enough force to knock him from his feet. He twisted aside with the blow and yowled at his sibling, grabbing a fistful of Hagoromo's hair in same instant that nine tails of crimson fur burst from his back._

_"GET OUT!" He roared, irises flaring blood red._

**Hope you liked it!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
